Ryan Becker
Ryan Becker is a former U.S Marine turned Nova Bounty Hunter who coasts from city to city in search of those who refuse to abide by the law. He is morally righteous, and compassionate, and only chooses to go after the most dangerous of Nova. His experience as a Marine has taught him to be disciplined, to follow through with orders, and be efficient in his execution. History Ryan was adopted into a small family that raised cattle on a farm just outside of San Antonio, in Texas. He was raised to find fulfillment in the yield of a new day, to cherish each day to its fullest, and treat people with the same kindness you’d expect from them in return. His adoptive father and mother were normal and humble folk, never once giving the impression that they had lived any of their formative years outside of the farm. His younger years were pretty hazy, a lazy childhood learning the inner-workings of running a farm, and to settle down into the humbled lifestyle that he was raised into. The struggles of hard manual labor gave Ryan a formed and lithe build and an olive tan in response to staying out for long days in the blistering heat. As he grew older he became bold, seeking to adventure into the outside world and experience life outside of the quiet and humble restrictions of a farmer. Ryan always had a natural curiosity for the outside world, and belonging to quite a sheltered family only served to embolden him more. He had no idea how hard life could be outside of the farm. Before he would leave home to take part in his ‘grand adventure’, there would be a specific memory that would linger in the back of Ryan’s mind; it was that of a sticky summer’s day, returning home after grocery shopping in town. Outside the farm he met a vagrant, hiding his face behind his matted beard and tattered hood. They never traded words, but as Ryan passed him he had a horrible feeling churn inside his gut. The man’s eyes were vacant, bloodshot, and pale. He had never seen anything like it before, the vagrant terrified him. Ryan enlisted into the U.S Marines at the young age of 18 years old. He got his wish as he was stationed across many different countries around the globe, enriching his soul with experiences he would treasure for as long as he could remember. Although there were no recent wars since that of World War II, Ryan was still involved in conflicts that would ignite a change within him, changing his easy-going nature and perception of people completely. His career in the U.S.M.C was long and illustrious. For most of his career, Ryan was stationed in parts of Germany, as well as the Bosnian jungles as part of a string of peacekeeping operations. There was one particular incident in Bosnia which would open Ryan’s eyes to the sheer terror that the Nova could leave in their wake. Operation New Horizon was supposed to be a simple mission to cover trade routes between villages in the south of Bosnia, what happened on that day of 13th June, 2029 would be one of Ryan’s main reasons as to why he would later become a Bounty Hunter after he left the military. Ryan retired from the military at 27 years old as a Lieutenant, returning him with the experiences that both enriched his personality and that which left an unspeakable mark. Arriving at the farm, Ryan noticed a quaint and picture-perfect moment when he realised that he had come full circle, and that he would want to spent the rest of his years with his family, and to marry and settle down, taking over as farmhand, a chance of redemption. And so he did, for 2 whole years Ryan enjoyed the charming lifestyle of a farmer, tilling the fields, caring for the cattle – But it all changed on a cool winter’s night on the 14th December, 2031. He found himself awakening to a single thud, but it echoed throughout the entire household for what seemed like forever. He investigated, finding no trace of entry, no signs of a struggle, or anything for that matter. It was quiet, and he was alone. His adopted parents vanished without a single sign, as if they were never there to begin with, and the barn that housed the cattle was set alight, smoldering clouds of thick ash lining the clouds with a sense of dread. Ryan has since sold the farm, with quite a bit of money in his pocket he went in search for answers. He quickly chose the work of a bounty hunter, rounding up renegade Nova for cash; however his moral fiber made it a bitter tasting victory with each cash-in. He chooses to work alone, and he has become a very versatile and well-connected man after leaving military service, having contacts across the states which point him in the next direction of new bounties. Personality + Morally good + Determined + Disciplined + Focused - Relentless - Ruthless Relationships Other